


Good Boy

by neil4god



Series: Blurred Lines [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom Alec, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sub Bond, Sub Q, Threesome - M/M/M, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finally has Bond where he wants him (even if it wasn't quite how he'd planned) and he's determined to make sure nothing comes between them. Q is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically filth, but I wanted to do something where Alec was the one in charge, most of the fanfics have Bond as being the one with Q and I just liked the idea of Alec being the one with all the cards.
> 
> No condoms in this because they have all discussed things beforehand and are clean and consensual. 
> 
> If you're not into threesomes or what is basically just porn then turn back now.

He had caved. Alec had taken one look at Bond’s ice blue eyes and he had caved. It was probably the begging. The hesitant, almost desperate way Bond said “Please”, when he never asked for anything. Maybe it was the combination of those blue eyes and that barely audible “Please”.  
He would have to figure it out so Bond couldn’t use it against him next time. Closing his eyes, he could focus on it much more clearly, remember exactly how Bond sounded when he begged Bond to let him have Q.  
“Please Alec, please let me have him.” 

It was entirely unnecessary of course, Alec had always intended for them to share Q, not that Q had any problems with that. It made him smile though to think of Bond brought so low. Q had no problem begging for what he wanted, dropping to his knees without hesitation, James would need to follow his example if he wanted anything else from Alec. They had shared lovers before, sometimes by accident, sometimes by design. But this was the first time that Alec could have what he had spent years longing for. 

For years Alec had been forced to watch as James went from one club to another, desperate for the kind of release that he could never have. Bond was incapable of true submission when he was tied down by someone he couldn’t trust. He needed Alec to be the one to ties the knots and command him. No-one else was worthy of his respect or his submission. Alec had stood guard over him outside the house of a quick fuck while Bond tried valiantly to get what he needed. He never did. He would come out just as tense as before without ever having approached subspace. James was beginning to give up, that was why he had agreed to Alec’s deal so easily. Q would go to his knees for James if James let Alec be in charge of them both. It was only for one night, but if Alec could get Bond to truly submit to him, then it could be for life. 

Opening his eyes Alec shifted his focus to Q. He was so beautiful like this, his hands bound tightly behind his back, his knees spread wide for balance as he softly suckled Bond’s cock. Stepping around Q Alec made sure Bond could see him when he removed the holster and Walther PPK from Bond’s shoulder. James tensed for a moment, but Q watching carefully, sucked him in root to tip making James lose his breath completely. Alec took the opportunity to grab the rope off the side table where he left the gun. He wanted James to be able to see it, at least for now. Q timed his sucks and licks to give Alec the time to go behind James’s back without drawing James’ attention. Once there he carefully pulled Bond’s wrists until he gave in to Alec’s grip allowing himself to be moved as Alec chose. Bringing both arms behind his back Alec manipulated Bond’s fingers to clasp his elbows tightly before he quickly bound them in a sturdy rope he had stolen from MI6. Once bound tightly Alec wrapped a coil of rope around Bond’s upper torso and shoulders. By the time he was finished Bond’s top half was completely covered in tightly knotted rope. Carefully assessing his handiwork Alec motioned for Q to slow down. He didn’t want all of his effort to go to waste. 

Although Bond bucked his hips when Q slowed down, offering only shallow licks, he was otherwise relaxed. Alec stepped firmly behind Bond, allowing him to feel the hard lines of his body against his own. Working his fingers into the back of the ropes he held tightly to them then leaned in to kiss Bond’s neck. The rope held him immobile but Bond still tried to arch his back into the caress. Smiling Alec bit down deeply into James’s skin. He wanted to see that mark in the morning and know he had created it. At a silent signal from Alec Q took Bond into his mouth and throat as deeply as he could. As Bond’s eyelashes fluttered closed Alec wrenched Bond backwards pulling him off balance and dragging his cock out of Q’s mouth. James made the most exquisite sound and Alec was determined to draw if from him again. Brushing his mouth across James’ ear, he commanded softly,   
“Open your eyes James.”  
He obeyed instantly making delight curl in Alec’s stomach. Licking a wet stripe up Bond’s neck just to taste his skin on his tongue, Alec moved his attention to Q.   
“Q fetch the blindfold.”  
He made sure to keep his voice hard and commanding the way Q liked. Kissing up James’ neck again, he whispered to him, “Watch.”  


Q still on his knees and bound, shuffled across the room to the low table Alec had laid out earlier with all of his favourite toys. It was at waist level, Alec had measured it to be sure Q could reach it from his knees. He kissed and bit and licked Bond as Q made his way across the room. Every touch had Bond leaning further into Alec’s body, trusting him with his weight and balance. Focused on James’s neck, Alec felt Bond’s cock twitch violently, biting down harder on the junction between neck and shoulder Alec let out a small laugh. He knew exactly what had caused that twitch. Glancing upwards Alec watched as Bond followed Q’s movements back across the floor with a leather blindfold dangling from his mouth. Q settled himself back in the same position as before, two steps away from Bond, silently offering Alec the blindfold in his mouth. He could see the excitement in Q’s eyes, could see exactly how much he was enjoying himself. He would relish the rope and carpet burn, every bruise would be lightly prodded in the morning as a reminder of what they had done the night before. When he was stressed in work, Q would seek out the hidden bruises beneath his clothes, using the pressure of his fingers against them to focus himself. Alec loved to watch him at the command centre fondling a bruise Alec had given him. Often as not, Bond would be beside him, giving Alec the chance to lean in close and tell James exactly what the bruise was from. It was those little moments that had led to this. When Alec finished describing all of the debauched things he had done to Q, he would brush his thumb against Bond’s nape, feeling the reaction of skin on skin. It had taken months of building up those little touches with Alec’s invasion of Bond’s personal space and a graphic retelling of every encounter with Q, to get Bond to beg to be here. 

Grazing his teeth lightly over Bond’s neck to refocus himself, Alec licked up to his hairline and grabbed hold of the ropes tightly again, commanding Bond  
“Take it from him. Mouth only.”  
One hand on Bond’s neck he used the other to tug the ropes firmly as he pushed Bond’s head and torso into Q’s personal space. Bond was bent nearly in half, the ropes cutting into his skin, making it hard for him to breathe but he never once tensed or fought. He surrendered complete control to Alec and let him do what he wanted with his body. Bond’s teeth caught onto the blindfold, tearing it out of Q’s grip. Sucking it further into his mouth Bond swept his tongue across Q’s lips before Alec reeled him backwards into his body. James was panting heavily around the padded leather. Keeping a tight grip on the ropes Alec spun Bond to face him. Disoriented and off balance Bond let Alec take all of his weight against him. Taking the blindfold from his mouth Alec replaced it with his own, kissing Bond savagely. Invading his mouth and taking everything he could, relishing in Bond’s complete submission. With a final nip to Bond’s lower lip Alec pulled back enough to watch Bond’s pupils blow wider. He watched as Bond hit subspace for the first time in over a decade. 

Satisfied he kissed him again murmuring against his lips, “Good boy”  
He felt the shiver of delight that raced through Bond’s body. Slotting his head on Bond’s shoulder Alec looked over at Q kneeling perfectly still on the floor. The boy was trying not to squirm, but Alec could see the precum dripping down his cock, how it caked his balls and dripped onto his leg. Time to finish this. 

One handed, he put the soggy blindfold on Bond, carefully tightening the straps. Pulling the lube off the table Alec gestured Q forward and guided Bond to his knees. When the spacing was just right he motioned for Q to lie down and spread his legs. It would put pressure on the ropes tying his hands making Q enjoy it even more. Before pushing Bond down further, he covered his fingers in slick and slowly slid it inside James making him whimper. Curling it sharply he whispered to him,   
“I want you to suck him off James. I’m going to put you into position and I want you to make him cum and swallow it down like a good boy.”  
Bond was vibrating with excitement, pushing back onto Alec’s finger as much as the ropes would allow. Alec timed it so his second finger breached him as Bond's mouth found Q’s leaking cock. Working him open carefully Alec listened to the whimpering desperate noises Q was making around the wet slurps of Bond. Greedily sinking a third finger inside Alec made sure to hit the sweet spot, brushing teasingly against it over and over. Covering himself in slick Alec positioned himself carefully, thrusting in just enough to push Bond forward, swallowing down Q’s cock and making little choking noises. Alec felt that delicious little shiver up his back and low in his stomach. Pulling out he gave Bond enough space to breathe before seating himself fully inside him. Q wasn’t going to last, he could hear his whimpering moans becoming breathy and laboured. He spilled in Bond’s mouth making him splutter but James did his best to swallow it all down. It made Alec’s ball’s ache just watching. He couldn’t stop his hips stuttering in hard thrusts, pushing against Bond’s prostate. He was losing control, could feel his orgasm building inside him, but Bond needed to come first. Determined Bond would come from just his cock Alec drove harder into him hitting that spot again and again. He felt the orgasm pass though Bond, his entire body exploding with it, his hips arching into Alec as he screamed his name. He followed Bond seconds later, burying himself in Bond’s tight heat, spilling into him and losing his breath. 

The three of them lay like that, panting one atop the other before Alec found the strength to slip out of Bond and go get a wet towel. Bond whimpered when he left him, burying his body closer into Q’s warmth. Wiping them all clean, Alec cut open their bonds, lifting them all carefully towards the bed and massaging out their aches from the ropes. Alec carefully manoeuvred Bond into the middle, curling his body around him and encouraging Q to do the same, Bond was too out of it to notice or care. Getting the lights, Alec settled down to wait. Q was asleep in minutes, his breathing even and heavy. 

Thirty minutes in, Bond snapped out of his subspace, suddenly intensely alert. Alec laid a hand over his stomach and used Bond’s chest as a pillow. Listening to the pounding of Bond’s heart Alec counted the beats, only speaking when it had calmed down, “Stay James.”  
It came out more demanding than he had expected, but this was what he wanted, what they all wanted. He wasn’t about to let James walk out on them now because of fear. He brushed a careful kiss over James’s heart, sucking a dark bruise into his skin, as his skin darkened the tension flowed out of Bond leaving him relaxed and sated. Quietly enough to be imagined Alec heard a tentative  
“Yes sir.”  
Holding James tighter he allowed himself to drift off into sleep. The last thought that floated through his head is that next time he won’t cave, he’ll let Bond beg but he won’t give in, next time.


End file.
